Taking The Next Big Step
by juliagulia1017
Summary: oneshot nejihina... “Hinata whimpered, her eyes squeezing out tears. Ohh... nngghh... Niisan... Itai! Stop, please! It hurts so bad!” ... “Hinata sama, you have experienced things much more excruciating than this...”


_Wrote this because I'm experiencing brain farts for my other stories. Hope you like! Read and review, please! And no flames! And sorry for the lack of quality... again, I blame brain farts. Just wanted to put this up, that's all. If anyone can come up with a better title, let me know, please!_

_One-shot Neji/Hina; characters are OOC._

_For kamecchi (aka kame-pyon) who wanted some nejihina love._

_And last, but not definitely not least, Happy Birthday, Hinata (Dec. 27)!_

* * *

Hinata whimpered, her eyes squeezing out tears. "Ohh... nngghh... Nii-san... Itai! Stop, please! It hurts so bad!" 

Neji grunted as he pulled back slowly to ease the discomfort she was feeling. He wiped the sweat off his brow with his free hand. Damn, this wasn't as easy as he thought it would be... maybe because he was doing this to the woman he loved... but then again, this _was_ bound to happen to her sooner or later.

"Hinata-sama, you _have _experienced things much more excruciating than this... However, most of the people I know said it hurt their first time, too... You shouldn't have to worry so much."

"I know... Demo... Nii-san... I don't know if I want to do this anymore..." she complained, not being able to take her eyes off the size of the thing he was about to prick her with. Truthfully, she had seen one before, but not so up close... She was getting exceedingly nervous.

Neji regarded her for a moment, and in that fleeting second he thought he saw a glimpse of the shy little three year-old that he had been so enamored with as a child. He shook his head. She was no longer a child, but a lovely seventeen year-old woman ready to take her next big step in life. He was fortunate to be sharing this experience with her. They had worked hard to get her this far... there was no way he was going to allow her to back out now!

"Hinata-sama," he chided gently, rubbing soothing patterns on her back. "You'll feel better if we just get this over with. Besides," he said, giving her an overconfident smirk, "You should be honored that I'm willing to do this with you. You know how selective I can get. I wouldn't want to do this for just _anyone_, you know."

Hinata mulled things over for a bit, her brows creased with worry. After taking a few deep breaths, she looked into the eyes of her fiancé. She willed herself to relax into his touch. "H-hai. I know. Okay. I'm ready. Demo, Nii-san, hayaku... before... before I change my mind..."

"Hai, I promise, Hinata-sama. I'll be as gentle as possible."

She sucked in some air as he positioned himself and commenced his earlier actions. Her breath hitched as she felt him poking at her again. She welded her eyes shut and took her lower lip in between her teeth to alleviate the pressure she was feeling in the other area of her body. Ahh... it stung!

And then a minute later it was over almost as quickly as it started.

There was a long moment of silence.

She hesitantly opened one eye once the pain began to slowly ebb away. She looked at Neji, clearly astonished. "T-that was it, Nii-san? You're finished?"

"Hai. It's all over. Did it hurt much?"

"No... it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be... Gomen nasai... for acting so foolish..." She felt so disappointed in herself. Making all that fuss over nothing... and in front of the man she had grown to cherish too, no less.

He kissed her forehead tenderly. "Well?"

"Arigato- this is a happy moment for me," she cried, as she folded herself into his arms.

"For me and the rest of your family and friends as well. Welcome to the ANBU squad, _koibito_." She beamed beatifically at him as she regarded the new tattoo on her arm.

* * *

_What did you guys THINK this was going to be about? Sheesh! Cheeky monkeys! Get your minds out of the storm gutters!_

_If you liked it, even just the tiniest bit (or if you were fooled), please be kind and click on the 'go' button on the bottom left-hand corner of this page and submit a review! Sankyuu!_


End file.
